The legend of Zelda: Mortal Beings
by phantomblast
Summary: What if Link did not have infinite lives? If he had only one heart? What kind of tragedies will occur then?
1. Step Back!

Mortal Beings

* * *

Author's note: I do not hate Link, or any of the characters. I am a fan of the LOZ series, but I read several fan fictions of tragedy, and wanted to make my own tragedy series. Beware: Major blood and violence!

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time 1: Step back!

Link had just traveled through most of the Deku Tree. He was in a large, dark, foggy, nasty room. "Navi. This place is a dead end. Something may be in here…"

"Then why don't you have your sword out?" Navi complained.

Suddenly, a giant monster fell from the ceiling, and stared at Link with it's one eye.

Link pulled out his fairy slingshot, and shot a deku seed into its eye. The creature collapsed, and Link stabbed his sword into it's eye, yellow blood was spewing all over. Link stared at it, watching it die. The monster swung around, and bumped into a large pillar.

"Link! Watch out!" Navi shouted in vein. Link stared in fear, the large pillar that Ghoma bumped into was falling towards him. Link felt paralyzed with fear. The pillar fell on him. His body, covered in blood, crawled away from the pillar.

"Navi…I-I'm sorry…" Link was gasping for air.

"Why are you sorry? I'll heal you! Hold on!" Navi tried to open a bottled fairy.

Link grinned, and his eyes started to close. "I…always…ignored…your…warnings…It's my…fault…." Link gasped for air one more time, and his head fell hard to the floor. His grip on the Kokiri sword loosened. Link was dead.

"Link! No! Don't leave me! Link…Link…I…love…you…" Navi was crying, and her voice was fading as Link's eyes closed completely.

Link was buried, and every Kokiri gathered at his grave, tears in their eyes. Even Mido was crying.

"Why? W-we used to be best buds…I got jealous when Saria hung out with you more than me…I was jealous…and stupid…I let a single girl take m-my pal away…" Mido stopped talking, and sobbed over Link's tombstone. Two Kokiri, despite feeling the same, pulled Mido off the tombstone. "No! No! I'm Not Leaving!" Mido cried, struggling.

Saria also visited his grave. "Link…I…I was too late. I wanted to admit to you. I loved you. You were kind, and always there for me…I waited at your house for you to return…I was willing to even wait in rain, snow, anything…but you're gone now…This world is cruel…is this it?" Saria had tears pouring down her face. She grabbed the bloody Kokiri sword that was near Link's tombstone. She was stopped by Mido, at the last second.

"Someone did this to Link…it was no accident. Give me that sword. I'll find that evil person, and make them pay!" Mido was talking loudly.

Mido died his hair the same color as Link's hair, and he cleaned off the Kokiri blade. He left to Hyrule Castle, as Link.


	2. Guards have no mercy

Mortal Beings

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time

Guards aren't merciful

Running, dashing! Link had to get away from the guards at Hyrule Castle. One had saw him, and thus a lot more followed him. "I have to see Zelda! It's important!" Link yelled, and threw a deku nut behind him. He kept running, and reached the garden path.

Several guards were talking to each other, not noticing Link. Link couldn't go back, because of the guards back there. Link was about to knock the chatting guards out, but the guards from earlier caught up.

"Kid! This is your last chance! Surrender, or die!" the guards pointed their spears at Link. But he was not scared. He crossed Hyrule field at night, when the stalchildren were out, he fought a giant spider monster in a giant tree.

Link rolled between a guard's legs, but there was a guard waiting behind. The guard stabbed Link in the face with a spear. "Ha. Kids these days, thinking they can roll away from problems." the guard said.

"We weren't really supposed to kill him! It was to scare him into surrendering!" another guard was running around.

The first guard shook his head. "This case was different. He was attempting to reach Zelda, the next ruler of Hyrule. This kid has a sword with him. Something important? Ha. As if." the guard laughed, and stabbed Link's skull with the sword in the boy's scabbard (sword holder). On the very same day, Ganondorf had seized the opportunity to take over.

A single soldier was alive; the one that stabbed Link. The soldier ran as fast as he could. Ganondorf appeared in front of him.

"Ha, ha, ha. That kid had the Kokiri emerald. It is obvious that he was destined to stop me, to stop this future. I must thank you, for you got that pesky kid out of my way. It seems strange, that the boy resembled Zelda's dream so much. 'Dark clouds covered Hyrule, but a green shining light broke the clouds apart. The figure was a boy in green with a green stone.' What a coincidence!" Ganondorf mocked.

"Holy shit…what have I done?!?" the guard was slashed in the stomach, and left to die with the rest.


	3. the goron's special crop

Mortal Beings

The Legend of Zelda: ocarina of time

The Goron's special crop

"What?!? You want the spiritual stone of power, too? If you want it so badly, why don't you go inside Dodongo's cavern and clear out the monsters, and prove you're a real man?" Darunia handed Link a bracelet. "This is the Goron bracelet. With it, even a small guy like you can pick up and use the Goron's special crop, bomb plants."

"Thank you! I'll clear out that cavern, quick as possible!" Link ran out towards the cliff top.

"Let's give these things a try…" Link picked up a bomb plant, and threw it at the boulder below.

"Yeah! These bracelets are awesome!" Link picked up another one, and threw it on to a tektite. It was destroyed, too. Link kept throwing bomb plants everywhere, enjoying the explosions. At night, Link grew tired of throwing the bombs.

"Hey, Goro! You really should be careful with those! You could get hurt!" a Goron nearby noticed Link throwing that last bomb, and yelled.

"how could this be dangerous! I know to throw the things!" Link sighed.

"Those bomb plants are extremely heavy!" the Goron was staring at Link.

"Whatever. I'm still going to toss bomb plants! It's fun!" Link continued throwing bomb plants.

"Fine. Don't heed my warning. End up just like bob." the Goron rolled a little ways down the mountain, and returned, peeking around the corner.

Just as Link pulled the bomb out of the plant, the Goron bracelets slipped off, and Link's hands were crushed under the bomb. "Ow! Oh no! Defuse it! Get it off my hands! HELP!!!!" the bomb exploded, and Navi covered her eyes. "Link? Hey! Link! Where are you?!?" Navi flew around, then looked at the ground. A bloody corpse lay on the ground. The stomach was hollowed by the blast, one arm was half way across the mountain top. A head that was burnt severely was barely attached to the bloody corpse.

"Who's going to save Hyrule now?!? No! We're doomed! I promised the great Deku Tree that I would protect him!" Navi flew around like crazy, droplets of water (tears?) landed on the ground around Link's body.

"What Can I say, Goro? He should have listened." the Goron shrugged.

Years passed, but everything was peaceful. "Dang it! Where it the Kokiri emerald?!? I will find it!" Ganondorf looked everywhere, but never found it. A starving Goron ate the Kokiri emerald, and Link had become a fossil.


End file.
